Case Closed
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Death Eater demonstrasi karena Voldemort tak kunjung memberikan gaji. Putus asa karena uang kas menipis, Voldemort dan Bellatrix memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara instan demi kepingan Galleons : menculik Harry Potter. Mod Canon. OOC PARAH GAN!


Death Eater sedang mengalami resesi ekonomi.

Kas kosong. Duit tipis. Krisis kepercayaan, pula. Mungkin ini karena gaya hidup sang Ratu, Bellatrix Lestrange yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi super glamour. Atau karena menutup hutang Lucius Malfoy yang digosipkan punya istri kedua (tentu saja dibantah oleh Narcissa Malfoy sambil berurai air mata) di desa terpencil. Bisa jadi karena mendanai penelitian Severus Snape yang sedang gencar-gencarnya membuat racun pengecil tubuh bertajuk APTX 4869. Apapun alasannya, minumnya teh botol So—apa? Tidak boleh sebut merk?—intinya, gerombolan kriminal dari dunia sihir sedang dalam masa-masa sulit. Mereka sudah bersatu padu untuk melakukan demonstrasi pada ketua mereka yang enggan turun macam Nurdin Halid, Lord Voldemort. Beliau selalu menangguhkan gaji—bahkan terdengar isu mem-PHK beberapa para Dementor yang dinilai kurang berkontribusi aktif terhadap keuangan Death Eater.

Intinya—Lord Voldemort mulai merencanakan untuk mengumpulkan Galleons. Dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah terpikirkan oleh para penyihir yang masih berotak waras.

_**.**_

**(xXx)**

_**.**_

_**Case Closed**_

_A Harry Potter fanfiction_

_Parody / Crime_

_All characters © J. K. Rowling_

_Brian and Justin © Queer as Folks_

_Anchors © Metro TV_

_OOC for the plot. Don't like, don't read, don't flag_

_**.**_

_**Kejahatan terbesar yang menggemparkan dunia sihir dan dunia muggle, terungkap!**_

_**.**_

**(xXx)**

_**.**_

"Crucio!"

Bellatrix Lestrange dengan mudah membuat terkapar seorang wanita tambun—yang tak lain adalah Petunia Dursley. Tentu saja, Vernon Dursley dan Dudley Dursley sudah terlebih dahulu menggelinding kesakitan. Wanita itu berjalan cepat menyusul Voldemort yang sudah tak sabar lagi untuk mendapatkan _si benda_. Sebelah tangan Voldemort menggeret leher sang bocah-yang-hidup, Harry Potter, dengan tongkat sihir ditekankan ke pelipis si kacamata bersurai gelap. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit mengobrak-abrik rumah tersebut, sampailah mereka pada benda yang mereka cari. Dengan kasar Voldemort menghempaskan Harry ke sebuah kursi di samping meja—dan menunjuk benda tersebut dengan ujung tongkat sihirnya.

"Hubungi ayahmu—"

Perintah itu membuat Harry mau tak mau meraih gagang telepon. Sekali lagi, gagang telepon. Dan tanpa banyak cing-cong ia memencet nomor telepon darurat. 911 ¾ yang tak lain adalah—

/"Selamat siang, dengan kantor pusat Auror, ada yang bisa dibantu?"/

Harry mendesah, "Ini aku—Harry. Harry Potter." jeda, "Aku dicu—"

Tak sabar, Voldemort menyambar benda muggle tersebut dan berteriak, "Katakan pada ketua kalian, kalau aku, _The Dark Lord_, menculik putra kesayangannya!"

_(Tawa membahana ala sinetron Misteri Gunung Merapi terdengar)_

/"A—apa?"/ kepanikan langsung terjadi di kantor Auror. Gunung-gunung meletus. Sungai-sungai meluap. Gedung-gedung hancur. Manusia-manusia bagaikan anai-anai yang beterbangan—oke, hiperbola. Yang barusan itu tanda-tanda kiamat.

/"Halo!"/

Voldemort menyeringai ketika mendenga suara yang sangat ia kenal, "Kepala Auror—putramu ada di tanganku. Aku menculiknya!"

/"APA?"/ James Potter, di seberang sana, berteriak.

"Ya, aku menculiknya!"

/"APA?"/

"Yang lain napa, responnya?"

/"APA?"/

"—terserah lo, deh." Voldemort bosan, "Dengar, James Potter! Kau memiliki tiga pilihan!" jeda, biar lebih dramatis, "Pertama—anakmu akan kami doktrin menjadi Death Eater! Yang kedua—anakmu akan pulang dalam keadaan tak bernyawa! Yang ketiga—" jeda lagi, "dia akan kembali tambah nyawa!"

James terhenyak, /"Tidak! Lakukan apa saja—tetapi jangan yang ketiga! Aku mohon!"/ teriakan putus asa terdengar dari sang kepala Auror, /"Harry anakku satu-satunya! Aku ingin menikahkan dia dengan pemuda—eh, gadis—yang manapun—secara baik-baik dan halal agar membentuk keluarga yang sakinah dan mawar—!"/

/"James"/ suara lain, seorang wanita. Disinyalir Lily Evans, sang istri, /"Anak kita _laki-laki_."/

Hening.

/"Oh—benar juga."/ James menarik napas, /"LAKUKAN SAJA YANG KETIGA!"/ dengan mantap, ia menjawab, /"Karena hal itu mustahil!"/

Voldemort menyeringai, "Jadi—kau pilih _fanfiction_ ini ada M-preg-nya, eh?"

James terhenyak.

"Tunggu!" teriak Harry, kesal, "Kalau memang opsinya harus yang ketiga, bisa pilih bibit unggul? Bisa _request_ Malfoy?" si bocah bertanya, dan tersipu, "Uhm—Draco Malfoy?"

/"TIDAK!"/ Voldemort kaget setengah hidup ketika suara James membahana dari balik gagang telepon, /"Harry! Dad tidak setuju! Jangan Malfoy! Dia itu brengsek!"/

Harry yang tidak terima keluarga kekasih gelapnya dihina, langsung menyambar gagang telepon dari tangan Voldemort, "Tapi, Dad! Harry mencintai Draco!"

/"Lupakan! Yang lain saja! Black misalnya—"/

"Dad menyuruhku mengandung anak Sirius karena Dad tidak berhasil mendapatkan hatinya? Dad pikir aku ini apa? Pelampiasan?" dan, Harry bersumpah ia mendengar suara tamparan, tangisan sang bunda, dan pintu dibanting. Ups. Sepertinya dia sudah membuka luka lama—"Lagipula Malfoy itu cabang dari keluarga Black! Sama saja!"

/"Ugh—"/ di balik gagang telepon, James sedang mengusap pipi yang berlukiskan bentuk tangan berwarna kemerahan, /"Berbeda, Harry! Black itu warna rambutnya hitam! Keluarga Malfoy pirang platina—dan Dad tidak setuju!"/

"Tapi Dad—"

"CUKUP!" Voldemort, yang sedari tadi merasa dikacangi—kacang murah meriah, _dude_, yang mahal itu cabai—segera merebut gagang teleopon dari tangan Harry, "Kalau begini caranya, Harry akan mengandung anak_ku_!" ancam Voldemort.

/"TIDAK!"/ James berteriak dramatis, /"Aku tak mau cucuku kelak tak berhidung, hijau, pucat, dan berlendir sepertimu!"/

"Kau—_OUCH!_"

Voldemort menoleh, penuh amarah ketika merasa belakang kepalanya dilempar dengan indah oleh Bellatrix. Pakai _high heels_ keluaran Channel terbaru yang tingginya empat inci dan dilengkapi beberapa _swarovsky_ berwarna putih mengkilat di temalinya.

"Polisi muggle sudah mengepung, _Dark Lord_—"

"Cih!" Voldemort naik pitam, "Nanti aku telpon lagi, James Potter!" serta merta, ia membanting gagang telepon tersebut.

Tak banyak upaya bagi mereka berdua untuk bisa meloloskan diri—cukup Crucio sana-sini oleh Bellatrix dan berakhir dengan kutukan Morsmorde di langit kota London.

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

**Kasus pertama : **Penculikan terhadap Harry James Potter.

"Pemirsa, berita hari ini akan kami buka dengan kasus penculikan aneh yang terjadi di kediaman keluarga Dursley, London. Kasus ini terjadi siang hari, ketika seorang pria dengan jubah hitam dan disinyalir tidak memiliki hidung, menyerang kediaman keluarga Dursley dengan sebuah tongkat aneh. Tersangka datang dengan seorang wanita berambut keriting lusuh dan pakaian serba hitam. Adapun korban dari kasus ini adalah tiga orang, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, dan Dudley Dursley. Sandera yang kini masih dalam sergapan tesangka tak lain adalah keponakan dari Vernon Dursley, Harry James Potter. Polisi London masih berusaha mengusut kasus ini lebih teliti. Belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut dari pihak kepolisian, namun kami berhasil melakukan wawancara dengan para korban. Silahkan, rekan Prabu."

_(Layar televisi berganti dengan seorang wartawan bernama Prabu Reformasi)_

"Pemirsa! Dengan saya, Prabu Reformasi, di lokasi kejadian!"

_(Disorot rumah keluarga Dursley yang sudah dipenuhi pita kuning-hitam bertuliskan 'do not cross')_

"Saya sudah bersama dengan keluarga Dursley. Permisi, _sir_, bisakah Anda menceritakan bagaimana kejadian yang menyerang Anda, istri Anda dan anak Anda?"

"Sa—sakit…" Vernon, Petunia dan Dudley merintih dalam kengerian, "Sakit… Sakit…"

Prabu mengangguk, "Sekian wawancara kami. Kembali ke studio London TV, Marissa."

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

_Lord_ Voldemort dan Bellatrix menonton berita tersebut dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan. Mereka berhasil menebar teror di dunia muggle—juga masih menahan Harry Potter bersama mereka. Ketiganya sedang menyamar menjadi manusia biasa dan duduk bersama di restoran cepat saji berawalan 'M', berakhiran 'D', delapan huruf. Harry sedang menyendokkan sesendok besar McFlurry ke dalam mulutnya ketika Voldemort mulai menggumam.

"Kita perlu menghubungi ayah bocah ini lagi."

Bellatrix mengangguk, "Perlukah kita menerobos masuk rumah muggle _lagi_?"

"Tidak. Terlalu mencolok." jawab Voldemort sambil menggeleng, "Kita perlu melakukan modus operandi yang berbeda. Lebih—menantang." ia mengusap dagunya, berpikir, "Selain itu, kita butuh alat komunikasi—"

_Owuhoh—wuhoh—you know you love me—I know you care—_

Pembicaraan mereka teralih pada meja sebelah kanan. Seorang bapak-bapak ganteng tampak sedang merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda mungil bertajuk ponsel. Harry meringis—berpikir betapa telat pubernya paman satu itu karena menggunakan lagu Justin Bieber untuk nada dering ponselnya. Voldemort melirik ke arah Bellatrix, dan wanita itu selalu tahu apa yang tuannya inginkan. Selain karena belasan tahun mengarungi bahtera rumah tang—eh, hubungan atasan dan bawahan, mereka juga sama-sama bisa berkomunikasi via pikiran. Bellatrix langsung mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, mengarahkan pada si bapak tampan tapi malang, dan—

"Crucio!"

Harry Potter menggumam—_strike!_

"Argh!" paman malang itu terjengkang dari kursinya. Kepanikan terjadi seketika. Tidak peduli dengan hiruk pikuk di sekelilingnya, Bellatrix segera mengambil ponsel tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Harry.

"Hubungi ayahmu!"

Sudah hafal dengan skenario ini, Harry malas-malasan menghubungi 911 ¾.

/"Selamat siang, dengan kantor pusat Auror, ada yang bisa dibantu?"/

"Dad ada?" tanya Harry langsung.

/"Oh, Harry. Kamu masih diculik?"/

"Begitulah—"

/"Baik, tunggu sebentar ya—"/

Harry menunggu. Voldemort cengok. Buset, Auror zaman sekarang—makan gaji buta. Jangan bilang setelah lama tak bersua, perut James sekarang maju terus pantang mundur?

/"Harry! Bagaimana kabarmu?"/ suara James Potter terdengar antusias, /"Kapan Voldemort akan membebaskanmu, _son_?"/

"Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum Dad menyetujui hubunganku dengan Draco. Titik." tandas Harry. Sukses membuat Voldemort kembali kehabisan kesabaran dan menyambar ponsel mungil keluaran Sunsang tersebut—

"James Potter—"

/"Tidak bisakah kau membujuk anakku agar melupakan si Malfoy keparat itu?"/ tanya James dengan nada frustasi.

Voldemort menggeram, "Kau pikir aku ini konsultan pernikahan? Dengar—kali ini aku ingin meminta tebusan! Cepat kirimkan seribu Galleons—aduh!" menoleh, Voldemort menelan ludah ketika Bellatrix memelototinya. Ganas.

"Kurang! Anak ini pemeran utama sepanjang tujuh buku, _Dark Lord_!" desis wanita sadis itu sambil mengacungkan sebelah _high heels-_nya, "Minta lebih banyak!"

"Ba—baik, Bellatrix—" buru-buru Voldemort menaikkan tuntutannya, "siapkan SEPULUH JUTA Galleons dan serahkan padaku atau anakmu akan mati!"

_(Tawa membahana ala sinetron Misteri Gunung Merapi terdengar)_

James terkesiap, /"Buset, naiknya kagak tanggung bener!"/ ia protes, /"Kagak bisa turun lagi, tuh? Lagian kok ana nggak yakin anak ana ada di antum?"/

"Kau meragukan suara anakmu sendiri, Potter?" Voldemort mulai pusing.

/"_No pic, hoax_, Gan!"/ sambar James macamnya iklan di Kaskus.

"DAD!" teriakan Harry membuat Voldemort dan Bellatrix kaget bukan main, "Ternyata cintamu padaku semuanya palsu! Oke, baiklah! Kalau memang Dad tidak sayang padaku—" Harry melotot pada Voldemort, "ayo Voldemort, perawani dan hamili aku!"

/"TIDAK!"/ spontan, James berteriak, /"Baik, baik! Aku akan kabulkan permintaanmu! Mau uang sebanyak apapun, akan aku berikan!"/

"Gitu kek, dari tadi—" Harry mendengus dan mengembalikan ponsel pada Voldemort. Setelah itu ia menghempaskan diri ke kursi dan menyilangkan tangan di dada. Penyihir hitam itu sempat bengong sebentar sambil memperhatikan ponsel tersebut, dan tersentak ketika Harry berteriak padanya, "kenapa liatin gue? Cepet minta tebusan!"

Sungguh—Voldemort jadi bingung siapa yang sandera di sini.

"Baiklah, Potter—" suara Voldemort sudah kembali mengintimidasi, berwibawa, dan memerintah, "dengar baik-baik. Aku akan membawa Harry, dan kau akan membawa uangnya." jeda, biar suasana kembali dramatis, "Tempat serah terimanya—"

_PIP—PIP—_

'_Maaf, pulsa Anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Segera lakukan pengisian ulang—sekali lagi, maaf, pulsa Anda—'_

Dan hubungan seluler pun terputus.

"Halo?" Voldemort mengerenyitkan dahi, "Halo? Halo? Hoi, Potter? Kenapa suaramu jadi kemayu begitu? HALO?" frustasi, ia memperhatikan Bellatrix yang masih setia di sampingnya, "Belle. Pulsa itu—apa?"

Bellatrix, dengan santainya angkat bahu, "Entahlah. Tetapi yang jelas, polisi muggle sudah mengepung kita. _Lagi._"

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

**Kasus kedua : **Pemerasan pada orang tua dari Harry James Potter.

"Pemirsa, berita hari ini akan kami buka dengan kasus penganiayaan serta pencurian terhadap seorang pria bernama Brian Kinney. Kasus yang terjadi pada sore hari di salah satu gerai McDonald kota London ini mengakibatkan kegemparan. Seorang wanita, yang akhirnya kami ketahui bernama Bella, mengarahkan senjatanya yang berupa tongkat aneh pada korban. Seorang saksi mata yang enggan disebutkan namanya menyatakan bahwa Kinney langsung terjatuh dan terlihat kesakitan. Ponsel yang Kinney miliki langsung direbut oleh tersangka pria yang kami ketahui bernama Voldie. Belakangan, terjadi pemerasan via telepon sebelum kedua orang ini pergi membawa sandera. Belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut dari pihak kepolisian, namun kami berhasil melakukan wawancara dengan para korban. Silahkan, rekan Prabu."

_(Layar televisi berganti dengan seorang wartawan bernama Prabu Reformasi)_

"Pemirsa! Dengan saya, Prabu Reformasi, di lokasi kejadian!"

_(Disorot keadan tampak depan restoran fast food McDonald yang sudah dipenuhi pita kuning-hitam bertuliskan 'do not cross')_

"Saya sudah bersama dengan _mister _Kinney. Permisi, _sir_, bisakah Anda menceritakan bagaimana kejadian yang menyerang Anda?"

"Sa—sakit…" Brian Kinney merintih dalam kengerian, "Sakit… Sakit…"

Prabu mengangguk, "Sekian wawancara kami. Kembali ke studio London TV, Marissa."

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

Bellatrix menguap ketika melihat berita tersebut.

Kali ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah toko buku di kota London. Penculikan sudah memasuki hari ketiga dan beberapa Auror pun diturunkan ke dunia muggle. Hal ini membuat Voldemort dan Bellatrix makin sulit mengelabui orang-orang di sekitar—sampai-sampai kini mereka berkeliling kota dengan menyamar. Kalau dilihat sekilas, mereka tak lain dari keluarga kecil biasa. Bedanya—hanya pada sang 'ayah' yang tidak berhidung, berwarna hijau pucat keabuan, dan sedikit berlendir. _Hell no, guys_, kita tidak sedang membicarakan Squidward. Walau—memang bisa dimiripkan. Kecuali hidung.

"Kita harus mengisi pulsa benda ini, Bellatrix." Voldemort, setelah belajar sana-sini di toko buku dan membuka-buka majalah 'Pulsa', akhirnya berhasil mengetahui apa itu pulsa, "Dengan begitu, kita bisa menghubungi kantor Auror."

"Baiklah."

Mereka bertiga keluar dari toko buku lalu berjalan beriringan ke sebuah gerai dengan _banner_ besar bertuliskan : MAU?

"Isi pulsa." Voldemort tanpa basa-basi menyorongkan ponsel di tangan.

Seorang penjaga toko, seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang, bertanya, "Elektrik atau _voucher_?"

Dalam diam, ketiga penyihir ini berpandangan—

"Err—elektrik?" Harry memecah hening.

"Kalau begitu—" si pemuda menyerahkan sebuah formulir yang harus diisi kepada Harry, "silahkan tuliskan nomor ponsel Anda, sekaligus jumlah pulsanya." ia menunjuk pena di sebelah kanan formulir, "Paling murah paket dua _pound_. Gratis SMS. Mau?"

Bellatrix mengerenyitkan dahinya. Tak sabar, "Bayar?"

"Tentu saja, _miss_, pertanyaan macam apa itu?" si surai pirang tadi tertawa, sedikit mencemooh, "Apa Anda pikir anda bisa mendapat—"

"Crucio!"

Harry menghela napas. Lagi-lagi Bellatrix kehilangan kesabaran. Yah, setidaknya Harry tak perlu repot-repot menulis—

"Argh!" teriakan tertahan terdengar. Bumi kembali gonjang-ganjing.

Dalam kehebohan itu, Voldemort berusaha menghubungi kembali kantor Auror—dan ternyata! 911 ¾ bisa ia hubungi! Ia melirik pada Bellatrix yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi—di sampingnya ada Harry, yang terlihat sekali sedang berbaik-baik pada calon bibi iparnya. Voldemort mendengus, kembali fokus pada telepon—namun baru kata 'halo' terdengar, hubungan kembali terputus. Geram, ia mencoba sekali lagi. Tersambung. Putus lagi. Lagi, ia mencoba. Tersambung. Putus lagi—begitu saja terus sampai kiamat datang. Voldemort pun murka.

"Sial! Kenapa tidak bisa!" teriakan membahana. Putus asa.

Kalem, Harry merebut ponsel tersebut dan menekan bintang-satu-satu-satu-pagar. Menunggu beberapa detik, dan mencelos.

"Pulsanya hanya cukup untuk _missed call_, Voldemort." gumam Harry sambil mengembalikan benda elektronik tersebut, "Tetapi ada bonus SMS. Bisa kirim sampai ke 100 nomor dalam sehari."

"Ah!" ide (yang ia colong dari berita di pojok kanan harian '_England Today_') pun muncul bak bohlam di dalam kepala Voldemort. Segera ia mengetikkan pesan yang cukup panjang—dan tanpa basa-basi mengirimkannya ke seluruh nomor yang ada di _phonebook_ ponsel tersebut. Tentu saja termasuk ke _hotline_ Kementrian dan kantor pusat Auror yang entah sejak kapan ia punya nomornya—

Ia hendak mengubungi 911 ¾ sekali lagi—namun kali ini justru nomor itu yang duluan menghubunginya. Voldemort nyengir, dan mengangkat.

"Halo—"

/"Halo, halo. Halo-Halo Liverpool?"/ suara James Potter terdengar sama sekali tidak sabar, /"Ngapain sih pake acara miskol-miskol kantor Auror? Bikin telepon lain nggak bisa masuk, tahu!"/ hardik sang kepala Auror dengan nada geram.

"Maaf, maaf—tadi habis pulsa. Jadi aku ingin kau telpon balik." jawab Voldemort sambil cengegesan. Namun dengan cepat, suaranya kembali mengintimidasi, berwibawa, dan memerintah, "Jadi—aku akan mengabarkanmu titik pertemuan kita!"

/"Akhirnya—"/ James menghela napas, /"di mana?"/

Voldemort mendesis, "Besok malam, pukul sembilan. Di stasiun King Cross—datanglah sendirian, James Potter, dan bawa uangnya. Telambat satu menit saja, anakmu mati!"

_(Tawa membahana ala sinetron Misteri Gunung Merapi terdengar)_

/"Baik."/ James mengalah, /"Dan tolong bujuk Harry agar mau melupakan Malfoy—kalau kau berhasil, aku tambah tebusannya sepuluh persen."/

"Oke, _deal_." di luar dugaan, Voldemort setuju. Uang memang segalanya.

/"Satu lagi, Voldemort."/ kalimat James membuat Voldemort utung memutuskan hubungan seluler, /"SMS barusan—kau juga yang mengirim?"/

Gondok, Voldemort menekan tombol _'end call'_.

Lalu tak lama, SMS masuk.

_Pulsa Anda bertambah sebanyak 10 poundsterling. Nikmati Ring Back Tone terbaru dari Rebecca Black yang berjudul_—

Voldemort melirik Bellatrix, "Kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau punya saudara perempuan bernama Rebecca. Apa dia sudah dicoret juga—macamnya Sirius Black?"

Bellatrix menjawabnya dengan lemparan _high heels,_ masa bodoh dengan kepala botak atasannya yang sudah rompel sana-sini, "Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Rebecca Black, _Dark Lord_. Yang aku tahu hanya satu." wanita itu kembali mengasah kuku dengan santai, meniupinya sesekali, "Polisi muggle sudah mengepung—"

"Lagi." Harry menggenapkan.

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

**Kasus ketiga : **Penipuan berkedok SMS pada orang tua Harry James Potter dan puluhan orang lainnya.

"Pemirsa, berita hari ini akan kami buka dengan kasus penipuan berkedok SMS yang marak terjadi. Peristiwa ini dimulai dengan Voldie, dan Bella, yang telah ditetapkan sebagai buronan atas tuduhan penculikan terhadap Harry James Potter. Mereka berdua tertangkap CCTV saat melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadap seorang penjual pulsa bernama Justin Taylor. Masih terkait dengan kasus kemarin, mereka kembali melakukan tekanan pada orang tua Harry James Potter via telepon. Namun tidak hanya itu, untuk mendapatkan pulsa, mereka mengirimkan pesan singkat berisi '_Mama sedang di rumah sakit dan kehabisan pulsa, tolong isikan pulsa Mama sebanyak 10 poundsterling_'. Belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut dari pihak kepolisian, namun kami berhasil melakukan wawancara dengan para korban. Silahkan, rekan Prabu."

_(Layar televisi berganti dengan seorang wartawan bernama Prabu Reformasi)_

"Pemirsa! Dengan saya, Prabu Reformasi, di lokasi kejadian!"

_(Disorot keadan tampak depan gerai pulsa elektrik Tri yang sudah dipenuhi pita kuning-hitam bertuliskan 'do not cross')_

"Saya sudah bersama dengan _mister _Taylor. Permisi, _sir_, bisakah Anda menceritakan bagaimana kejadian yang menyerang Anda?"

"Sa—sakit…" Justin Taylor merintih dalam kengerian, "Sakit… Sakit…"

Prabu mengangguk, "Sekian wawancara kami. Kembali ke studio London TV, Marissa."

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

Harry James Potter sedang mempermainkan kaleng _Coke _di tangannya.

Bellatrix duduk di sebelah kanannya, dengan muka masam seperti biasa dan sedang mengecat kuku. Voldemort duduk di sebelah kirinya, dengan raut waspada dan menutupi kepala dengan tudung. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatian dari mereka—mungkin karena stasiun King Cross di malam hari cukup ramai dengan para pekerja. Atau bisa jadi karena tak ada yang pernah mengabadikan wajah mereka sebagai tersangka dan sandera. Menjelaskan kenapa Voldemort bisa dengan santai memesan kentang goreng dan Bellatrix sempat asyik baca koran—ujarnya, media informasi muggle memudahkan penyerangan di kemudian hari. Padahal Harry tahu, yang Bellatrix lihat hanya kolom 'lowongan pekerjaan'—jaga-jaga kalau suatu hari Death Eater harus pensiun.

"Itu dia—" desis Voldemort ketika melihat sosok jangkung berambut acak-acakan mendekat. Ya, itulah dia. Harry Potter versi tiga puluh tahunan—

Bellatrix menghela napas, ikut berdiri. Begitu pula Harry yang sama sekali tidak terlihat senang sekalipun ayahnya sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa.

"Aku datang, sendirian." James Potter berkata sambil mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, lalu melakukan mantra non-verbal berupa Muffliato. Maklum, mantra ciptaan mantan pacar—susah lupanya, "Dan aku membawa ini."

"Hm—" Voldemort tersenyum sinis ketika James meletakkan sebuah koper kulit di lantai, lalu membuka sedikit isinya. Galleons. Bersinar-sinar indah layaknya gigi emas si Merlin, "sesuai perjanjian kita eh, Kepala Auror?" senyuman itu berganti seringaian.

"Sesuai perjanjian—" James melirik Harry, "masih cinta sama Malfoy?"

Harry menghardik, "_Hell, yeah!_"

"Kalau begitu sepuluh persennya batal." tandas James sambil menyerahkan koper tersebut ke arah Voldemort. Disambut dengan uluran tangan berwarna hijau, pucat dan berlendir—membuat James meringis. Betapa belasan tahun berselang dan manusia ini masih belum mandi. _Hazel_-nya beralih pada Harry, "Ayo, pulang."

"Hah?" dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Harry menatap Voldemort dan Bellatrix, "Sudah? Selesai? Seperti itu saja?"

"Benar juga. Aku melupakan sesuatu—" Voldemort mendehem satu kali, lalu suaranya kembali mengintimidasi, berwibawa, dan memerintah, "pergilah pada ayahmu! Aku sudah tidak memerlukanmu lagi karena uang sudah di tanganku!"

_(Tawa membahana ala sinetron Misteri Gunung Merapi terdengar)_

Melihat aksi Voldemort yang sudah diulang sebanyak empat _scene_, kontan saja Harry mencak-mencak, "Bukan itu maksudku!" ia berteriak depresi, "Masa' tidak ada perang mantra? Atau teriakan apa, gitu yang membuat suasana dramatis? Kita tiga hari bersama, makan susah, tidur susah, kabur susah, nelpon susah—dan semua berakhir begini? Seperti ini saja? Semudah ini? _Bloody hell—_" ceramah Harry, tetap bertahan dengan kengototannya, "Aku mengharapkan _ending_ yang lebih epik!"

"Kau sudah membuatnya epik dengan orasimu tadi, _boy_." Bellatrix bersuara.

"Dan dramatis." Voldemort menambahkan.

Harry menjambaki rambutnya sendiri—

"Ya sudah. Sekarang, kita pulang. Ibumu menunggu." ujar James cepat, sebelah tangannya meraih lengan Harry, "Ginny juga ada di rumah. Dia sangat khawatir padamu. Lagipula—" senyuman sang ayah berubah aneh, "kita harus segera menentukan _tanggal_."

"Tanggal?" alis Harry bertautan. Voldemort dan Bellatrix ikut menguping. Lumayan gosip—

James mendengus pelan, "Tentu saja tanggal pernikahan, Harry! Kau tahu keluarga Weasley mendesak agar kau dan Ginny cepat-cepat naik pelaminan karena Arthur ingin segera menimang cucu—"

"APA?"

"Oh—tidak lagi." Voldemort yang trauma dengan apa-apa-apa mendesah malas.

"Itu dialog Dad, jangan dikopi!" hardik James, siap menyeret anak semata wayangnya, "Ayo. Pulang. Sekarang."

"TIDAK!" Harry segera melepaskan diri dari cengkraman ayahnya, "Aku mencintai Draco, Dad! Aku tidak akan menikahi perempuan—bahkan lelaki—manapun selain Draco!" bola mata hijau itu sedikit berkaca-kaca. Voldemort dan Bellatrix memutuskan untuk kembali duduk, menikmati sisa kentang goreng dan dua gelas kopi instan hangat.

James kehilangan kesabaran, "Dad sudah berkali-kali katakan—DAD TIDAK SETUJU! Putuskan hubunganmu dengan Malfoy busuk itu atau aku akan—"

"Aku sudah mengandung anak Draco!" potong Harry. Sukses membuat Voldemort tersedak dan Bellatrix mengusap air matanya. Rupanya opera sabun antara ayah dan anak ini berhasil menyentuh sanubarinya yang terdalam.

"APA?"

"Grr—" Voldemort mulai bosan dengan kata 'apa'.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke Godric's Hollow!" Harry menegaskan, "Tidak sampai Dad mau mengakui Draco sebagai suamiku dan anak yang kukandung adalah cucumu!" air mata berlinangan. Kakinya berbalik, lari dan mendadak ia ber-_apparate_ tanpa basa-basi sama sekali. James luar biasa cengoknya ketika melihat anak kesayangannya hilang mendadak—dan melotot murka pada Voldemort yang masih batuk-batuk karena keselek kentang. Bellatrix memutuskan untuk menggeser duduknya satu bokong ke samping—

"Kenapa anakku jadi begitu! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, bedebah?" James Potter benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran.

Voldemort, setelah selesai melegakan kerongkongan, dengan tenang menjawab, "Entahlah. Kurasa cintanya—aku tak percaya aku mengatakan ini—pada Malfoy sudah terlalu kuat, Potter." sebelah tangannya merangkul koper di sebelah, semua jemarinya mengetuk perlahan, "Tetapi kurasa itu sudah di luar urusanku. Aku sudah menepati janji untuk membawanya padamu—dan dia sendiri yang lari."

"BODO AMAT!"

Bellatrix angkat alis ketika James Potter dengan kasarnya mengambil kembali koper di pelukan Voldemort—makhluknya sendiri sampai hampir nyusruk.

"_No Harry, no money_! Assalamu'alaikum!"

Voldemort melompong ketika James kabur membawa uang dengan cara yang sama dengan anaknya lakukan—_apparate_.

"Wa'alaikum salam." Bellatrix menjawab. Cuek dan kembali sibuk dengan _top coat_ di jari kelingkingnya yang belum kering.

Seekor gagak imajiner kembali eksis.

Krik.

"Bellatrix—" gumam Voldemort, terlalu syok karena uang sepuluh juta Galleon-nya (sepertinya akan) kembali pulang ke Gringgots, "—sekarang, kita harus menempuh cara apa lagi untuk mendapatkan uang?"

"Entahlah, _Dark Lord_. Aku tidak punya rencana ke arah sana, tetapi setidaknya aku tahu satu hal." jemarinya menunjuk ke arah pintu utama stasiun, di bagian sudut—sepertinya kericuhan mereka terendus gara-gara James melepas Muffliato tanpa sadar, "Polisi muggle akan segera mengepung kita. _Lagi—_"

Voldemort menghela napas. Pasrah.

"Ambil sisi positifnya." gumam Bellatrix sambil merapikan peralatan _nail art_-nya, "Setidaknya mereka tidak berminat menangkap kita."

Tentu saja, tidak.

Kalau niat menangkap—semestinya tak ada Briptu Norman yang menjadi imam senam India Chhaiya-Chhaiya dadakan di ujung sana.

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

**Kasus keempat : **Pertukaran uang dengan sandera bernama Harry James Potter.

"Pemirsa, berita hari ini akan kami buka dengan kasus pertukaran uang dengan sandera yang terjadi di stasiun King Cross, kemarin malam. Beberapa saksi mata menyatakan melihat tiga orang yang mirip dengan sandera, Harry James Potter, juga Bella dan Voldie selaku buronan, sedang duduk di bangku tunggu stasiun. Namun mereka mengaku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah seorang lelaki berkoper besar datang menghampiri tersangka. Diduga telah terjadi transaksi penculikan yang terjadi secara cepat. Tidak dikabarkan apakah Harry James Potter berhasil berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya. Belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut dari pihak kepolisian, namun kami berhasil melakukan wawancara dengan seorang saksi mata. Silahkan, rekan Prabu."

_(Layar televisi berganti dengan seorang wartawan bernama Prabu Reformasi)_

"Pemirsa! Dengan saya, Prabu Reformasi, di lokasi kejadian!"

_(Disorot keadan tampak depan stasiun King Cross yang sudah dipenuhi pita kuning-hitam bertuliskan 'do not cross')_

"Saya sudah bersama dengan _mister _Norman. Permisi, _sir_, bisakah Anda menceritakan bagaimana kejadian yang menyerang Anda?"

"Chal chhaiya – chhaiya – chhaiya – chhaiya~" karena kali ini Crucio tidak bermain peran, maka mari kita berjoget bersama, "Chal chhaiya – chhaiya – chhaiya – chhaiya~"

Prabu mengangguk, "Sekian wawancara kami. Kembali ke studio London TV, Marissa."

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

Setelah hari itu, Harry James Potter dinyatakan menghilang dan tidak kembali ke kediamannya. James serta Lily Potter menyebarkan perintah pencarian anak mereka ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Voldemort dan Bellatrix resmi menjadi buronan di dua dunia—dunia sihir dan dunia muggle—akibat kehebohan dan kriminalitas yang mereka lakukan di kota London. Hal ini jelas menyurutkan kepercayaan Death Eater lain, sekalipun sedikit dari mereka mencoba mencari sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Para Dementor pun memutuskan untuk melakukan pemberhentian massal. Keadaan di dunia sihir dinyatakan kembali tidak aman—semata-mata karena Voldemort gagal mendapatkan uang untuk membayar gaji para Death Eater. Dan, _well_, Draco Malfoy sekarang sedang senyum-senyum di kediamannya. Menikmati coklat hangat dengan Harry dalam pelukan—setidaknya, ada dua hal yang positif dari semua kekacauan ini.

Yang pertama, Death Eater positif bubar karena resesi ekonomi.

Yang kedua, Harry James Potter positif—_hamil_.

**.**

**.**

**( Case Closed )**

**.**

**.**

Kata penutup itu entah kenapa terlintas =))

#diganyang

Oke, ini fanfict abal ga keruan maksudnya apa terlahir karena saya dan myareadump ngobrolin kasus-kasus yang lagi marak di tipi. Awalnya cuma kasus yang doktrin2 itu. Merembet jadi pulang tak bernyawa atau pulang tambah nyawa. Dan lalalala, kumpul2in kasus2 di Indonesia, lahirlah fict gaje ini =)) Sumpah, penyegaran setelah ngetik UMS yang emo2 gimana gitu =)) Maaf kalau garing super dan bikin gerem ama Harry XDD #towel2Harry Ngapain minta bibit Draco segala kalo sebenernya kamu udah hamil, coba? Ah, sudahlah, aku ga tau lagi mau bicara apa. Mungkin akan ada sekuel sih, kalo nggak males ngetiknya #plak

BTW, iya itu James idup bahagia dengan anak istri. Endingnya nggak usah dipikirin, toh ini parody kok XDD

**Then, review?**


End file.
